


仲夏夜惊魂[A Midsummer night terror]

by Heline_Zhang, kleine_aster



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Wrong
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个超级罪犯在逃，而且他的外号"The Kinkster"可不是空名。在一个炎热的哥谭夏夜，他捉到了蝙蝠侠和他的罗宾们，给了他们一个选择——要么向欲望屈服，要么在他的秘密基地被关到死。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Midsummer's Night Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496656) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> 警告：这是一篇……涉及半强迫的故事。所以不是给每一个人阅读的。我表示抱歉。  
> A/N：Damian 18岁了！  
> 

The first chapter haven't been translated yet.  
第一章未翻译


	2. 大乐透

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：我表示这一章没有一点点针对Tim的意思。我会补偿他的，我保证。^^

Tim咬着嘴唇将每个人写下的名字收齐，他觉得这让做让自己感觉像是一个性交管理员，这可一点儿也不好玩。但是如果这样能够帮助他们脱困的话，他愿意这么做。

房间里一片死寂，他能感觉到大家的眼睛都紧盯着他。他动手打开写着名字的纸条。

Tim看着纸条上的结果，不太确定自己是想大笑，大哭，还是在地板上找条裂缝钻进去。

他清了清喉咙。“好吧，这……这有点尴尬。”

Jason嗤之以鼻。“说得好像我们的处境还能更尴尬一点似的，”他喃喃道，然后皱起眉头来，“等等……不能更糟了吧？”

“啊，”Tim叹了口气。“事实上，我们都选了夜翼，我的意思是，我们所有人。毫无例外。当然，除了夜翼自己，显然。”

Dick在他身边发出了一声奇怪的噪音。

太棒了。他们还没开始，Dick看起来已经被冒犯了，他从他们站在一起的地方退开一步。

“我很……我很荣幸。”他结结巴巴地说，声音听起来像是在说我吓坏了。

Jason转向他，耸了耸肩膀。“那就这么定了，”他说。“我们轮流和夜翼做一次，事儿就解决了。夜翼，你可以随便——”

“什么？！嘿！”Dick又后退了一步，举起手来，“你敢这么干我就打断你的胳膊！”

“你敢这么干我就打爆你的睾 丸！”Damian同时说，跳到两个年长者之间，握住他总是带着的无数长刀中的一柄。“让我们为他战斗。”他沉声说。

“小子，你以为我不敢吗？”Jason嘶声道，欺身过去。

“哦，我认为你很有胆量。”Damian冲他吼道，握紧了刀柄。

“啊，行了，你们俩都停手！”很难说Dick是被这一幕吓到了，还是真心觉得有点好玩。“这根本没有必要，我又不是一只奖杯！我是说，我还没有那么好吧？”

Jason和Damian不停瞪视着对方。他们可能下一秒就打起来，或者亲上去，谁知道呢，在眼下的情况下，这两样看起来都很有可能发生。

谁也不知道这事会如何结局，如果不是蝙蝠侠突然喊道，“等等！”

他冷酷严厉的声音取得了效果。他们都看向他，有些人明显更激动。他指向DIck，“他也选了某个人”他提醒大家，问Tim，“他选了谁？”他听起来很有信心，好像在期待着某个特定的答案。

Tim低头看向Dick的纸条，然后抬头看了看Bruce，又低下头去。他实在不知道该怎么当着蝙蝠侠的面说出答案，所以只是指了指Damian。

那孩子只惊讶了有四分之一秒，然后一阵纯粹狂野的胜利表情冲上他的脸庞。

“我就知道，”他呼出一口气，Dick用手捂住了脸。

他一拿开手就看见Bruce送来的死亡眼神，而Damian走到他身边，得意地偷笑着，就像是按着抓来的老鼠的猫。“我——呃，”Dick在B的眼神攻击下挤出一句，“Br——蝙蝠侠，我真的——”

“别说。”Bruce的声音听起来像是刀锋。“我们没有时间浪费。”

Tim不知道哪一样更糟糕，是被自己的亲生儿子NTR*还是看着他满怀期待地跳着和前任搭档去上床。他努力不去太钻牛角尖，这实在是太多古怪的感觉搅合在一起了。

Bruce将目光从离开的一对身上撕开，轮番看向Tim和Jason。他现在看起来阴郁而坚决。Tim有些呼吸不畅，他意识到他们两个必然有一个会和蝙蝠侠上床了，而且是一个非常、非常生气的蝙蝠侠。意识到这一点让他……产生了一些反应。

“我们三个还得再做一次，”Bruce咆哮道。

当下这句话听起来挺变态，虽然这其实是实话实说。Tim从笔记本里撕下纸条的时候手指发抖，他从未见过有人能像Bruce这样把写纸条变成一件这么怒火冲天的事。

他重新拿起纸条，一句话也说不出来。他的嘴里变得很干，他又看了一眼结果，感到心沉到了胃里。

他不确定自己现在是什么感受，是松了口气……还是……

“好吧，事情看上去很清楚，”他慢慢说，“在这个屋子里的所有人当中……我就是谁也不想要的那个。”

Jason Todd畏缩了一下，他看起来被吓到了。“啥，什么？”

Tim将纸条递给他，不肯看他一眼，或者蝙蝠侠，说真的他现在谁都不想看见。“我们都选了他，而他选择了你。所以……就是这样。”

他还不如不说。红头罩根本没在听他说话。他脸色变得非常苍白，瞪着眼睛盯着暗夜骑士，看上去40%的沉迷，40%的害怕，还有20%觉得自己完全是在做梦。

直到蝙蝠侠对他说，“来吧。”他的声音可以让任何人的发根战栗起来，乳 头也是。Bruce一直看上去非常自持，但是他一定也会受到催情药物的影响。

Jason没让他说第二遍。

Tim咬住了嘴唇。他突然觉得自己完完全全的多余。

这事太古怪了。这整件事都是错误的而且非常扭曲。他不是真的想置身其中。这绝对不是他想要和任何人发生关系的场景，尤其是……尤其他其实还没有和任何人真正做过。

但是他没想到自己会觉得……被抛弃。

这太孩子气了，他必须停下来。

让他感觉更糟糕的是，Dick将一只手放在他肩膀上，Tim知道他为他感到难受。“哦，红罗宾，别这么失——我是说，理论上说总有人得和你做，我们一完事就来……解决这个……”

“不行。”Damian宣布，拉开夜翼的胳膊。

“天啊，多谢了，夜翼。”Tim僵硬地说，他完全是为了让另外两个人闭上嘴才这么说。“我。没。事。我。很。好。呃，没什么时间了，你们最好抓紧。我在这儿等着……放哨。”

他再也看不下去Bruce和Dick的尴尬，Jason不敢相信的表情，还有Damian显而易见的欢乐了，所以他转身走开。他能听见两对人走向不同方向的声音。大厅只剩下他一个人，Tim扑通一声坐倒在地上，守着……没什么可守的。

如果他和泰坦在一起的话，这种事情绝对不会发生的。

至少他是这么希望的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 原文不是这个意思，而是cock-blocked，我实在不知道该怎么翻……


	3. 极痛与狂喜

“我们用手，”Bruce恶狠狠地说，挥上房门。“我们用手，很快就解决，就这样！”

然后他冲到房间中间，将他的死亡眼神向他怀疑摄像头所在的地方射去。蝙蝠侠特有的愤怒、轻蔑和绝望完美地交织在一起：简直火辣透顶。

Jason靠在门框上看着他。他的脉搏跳得像疯了一样，不仅仅是因为他们基本上一路狂冲过来。

蝙蝠侠……Bruce把他拉到的这间屋子叫做神庙。他们选择这屋的原因多半是因为这是最近的一间，又或者是这是灯光最暗的。红色的砂墙被火把照亮，空气里弥漫着一股香味，也许混有Kinkster的催情气体。看起来像是什么仪式室的黄片版本，中间还有个祭坛，看上去很适合当作床。这还是他们之前检查过的房间里比较不低级趣味的一间，他们只要忽视墙上三个女神和一个色鬼做爱的超级NC的巨型壁画就行。

Jason觉得这间屋子诡异地合适。他们将要做的事情一点也不神圣，完全是亵渎的，但却让他的乳头硬挺起来，摩擦着他衬衫的内侧布料。不过Bruce很可能根本没注意到他，或者注意到了也不在乎。

“你不可能逃脱，Kinkster，”暗夜骑士冲着空无一人的房间。他低沉、粗暴的声音颤抖着，“我会让你后悔的，你听到了吗？！”

在他身后Jason恼怒地哼了一声，低头看着自己的靴子，想着。房间里只有他们两个人和一只摄像头，Bruce都宁愿选择和摄像头说话。Jason就是没法得到他的注意力，哪怕他不操Jason就会死，或者用他自己的说法，不用手替两人解决；想到这一幕让一阵柔软、甜蜜、搏动的战栗滑下他的脊柱。

他的胃紧紧揪了起来。如果Bruce非要这样做的话，他怎么可能让他兴奋起来？他怎么可能上手？Jaosn越来越害怕失败，而且他真的、真的不希望把“糟糕透顶的性”加到他和蝙蝠侠之间的一堆破事上。他必须让Bruce的怒气转到他身上，但那就意味着他必须先取得Bruce的注意。而他所知的唯一方法就是戳他的痛脚。

激怒蝙蝠侠可并不容易，实际上他的心脏都快跳到嗓子眼儿了，连说话都很困难。他掏出打火机，满不在乎地玩弄着。“我知道你为什么这么做，”他油滑地说。

蝙蝠仍然不肯看向他，但是至少转过来了一点，恼怒非常。“什么？”他咆哮道。

Jason讥讽地咧嘴笑着。“我知道你为什么选了我，而不是替代——那小不点。”在他的印象里Tim Drake还是“小不点”，尽管恶魔小子已经来了很久了。

“因为……因为他是纯洁无辜的。”把这话说出来痛得像狗一样。这道伤口永远不肯愈合，因为Jason不肯放手。“他还尊敬着你，把你当成导师。如果你这样利用他，可能就会毁掉一切。你可能会失去他。但是我……”他的嘴角弯成一个苦涩的笑“已经没有什么没被毁掉的了。你早就失去我了。所以。没有损失，对吗。”

他知道这些话很残忍，但他就是停不下来，他停不下来把自己的戾气甩给Bruce。简直像是强迫症，像是疾病。

或者，在他内心深处，他绝望地希望着自己想错了，希望Bruce能告诉他他选择他是因为他更想要他。

Bruce冷冷地开口，打破了他的所有期望，“你并不是我的第一选择。”

他很伤人。这是种羞辱，但是Jason嗤之以鼻，假装毫不在意。“我从来都不是，”他从紧咬的牙缝中间说。

他想要回击，想伤害和羞辱回去。当对方是Bruce的时候，这种欲望从未消止。“唔，暗夜骑士，如果你真的想要一丁点儿他的话，你就该在自己还有机会的时候早点下手，”他嘲弄道，带着一声金属的脆响合上打火机扔到一边，“也许你现在搞明白了，人人都想要。”他用尽可能污秽的语调说；像是描述一副Dick被一群人钉在身下的场景来奚落Bruce，这棒极了。“不过你也许能告诉我，这感觉怎么样？被你自己亲儿——”

他一张嘴就意识到他说错话了，但是蝙蝠侠的动作比他的思绪更快。他完全没反应过来就被Bruce撞到墙上，他满面阴沉，怒不可遏，暗蓝色的眼睛像是火焰一样灼烧着他。带着手套的手粗暴地捂住了他的嘴。Jason在他掌握之下发着抖、扭动着，但却不是因为Bruce意图制造的恐惧。

“我们被监视录像着，你这白痴，”蝙蝠侠吼，“白痴”已经是这几年他对Jason作出的最为私人的评价了。他呼吸的热意喷到Jason脸上。“这就是你哪儿不对。你根本不动脑子。从来都不。如果你不立刻停止胡说八道，我就——”

他没能说完，而是僵住了，眼睛因为惊讶张大，在面罩之下看起来格外诱人。“等等，那不是你的枪。你……你硬着吗？”

Jason只能发出一声软软的呻吟回答他。

他紧随Bruce的视线，低头看向自己裤子里鼓起的一块。Bruce用难以置信的惊讶盯着它。这有点羞耻，让人尴尬，而且不知怎的，让他变得更硬了。他的阴茎在前任导师注视之下抽动。他毫无理性地想知道他有没有给Bruce留下深刻的印象，他喜不喜欢他的尺寸和形状。他想让他喜欢。他希望让他印象深刻，一直如此。

是Bruce捂住了他的嘴，但是Jason本就不知道该怎么告诉他，一直以来他都幻想着这个。事实上早在他知道应该怎么做爱，或者这意味着什么之前就想为Bruce张开双腿。那曾经是个小男孩的情结，随后却发展成了无可救药的迷恋。他数不清有多少个夜晚，他躺在大宅自己的床上，浑身是汗，想象着自己下巴上沾着Bruce的精液坐在Bruce膝头射出来。许多次他克制着自己的幻想，幻想蝙蝠侠会在他手淫的时候捉到他……用他又长又粗、硬得像石头的阴茎惩罚他，在他耳边低语着恶劣的话语，引导他的动作，用Jason能想象和的各种姿势使用他，再加上几种他完全想象不到的。他现在还是会做这种梦，多得他都不敢数。但是就算现在，在他的阴茎戳刺着Bruce的大腿的时候，他还是说不出口。

但也许他并不需要说出来，也许Bruce可以从Jason在他手中颤抖的方式感觉出来。

他设法将Bruce捂在他嘴上的手拨开。“别这么惊讶，”他低声说，胳膊环住Bruce的脖子。“你知道这会发生的，你和我到这儿来就是为了干这事儿的。”

Bruce紧张起来，但是并没有退缩；尽管还制服齐整，他的身躯感觉起来无比温暖。他脸上带着矛盾的表情，却有一种古怪的吸引力。“我——”他嗓音沙哑，“我不能——”

他身上带着一股甜味儿，浸着汗意又富有挑逗性。Jason意识到他今晚早些时候一定是为了出席什么场合洒了古龙水，然后在穿上披风之前洗掉了。这就是他现在闻起来的味道，带着一丝丝优雅，但在那之下朴实又强壮。这就是他。

他一时兴起靠过去在他耳边轻语，感觉这是个好主意。“说不定我会让你打我屁股。”

Bruce倒吸了一口气，整个身体都激动起来，看上去既震惊又羞愧。他知道他做对了。当他的手从另一个人两腿之间抚下，他能感到自己的手指唤起了什么。Bruce的嘴唇发出一声压抑的呻吟，臀部不受控制地摆向他。

Jason对着他胜利地微笑，手指上下撸动他的坚挺。Bruce平时那么热衷于规则和训诫，Jason一直怀疑他有点这方面的癖好。他很肯定Bruce平时肯定不会显露一点点，哥谭八卦漫天，蝙蝠侠可承受不起亿万富豪花花公子Bruce Wayne在床上是个变态的流言。

“你允许自己做过这种事吗？”他问道，隔着制服的布料揉捏他。“让别人见过你这一面吗？不过你大可以给我看。告诉我你想要什么，我会听你的，你说什么我就做什么。”他的嘴唇发着抖，他的腰胯也在发抖。“你可以……你可以把我当做是他，如果这就是你想要的，我不在乎——”

Jason的话语突然噎在自己的喉咙里，因为Bruce突然做了他完全没有料到的事情。

他脱下了自己右手的手套，将Jason的脸捧在手心里。他的触碰是那么轻柔，那么温和，简直要把Jason吓坏了。只有在他还是小孩子的时候Bruce才这样碰过他，即使那时也不过是偶尔几次。这是那么舒服，他几乎能为此哭出来。自从他们来到这个扭曲的地方，Bruce第一次认认真真地看着他，不像是看着一种妨碍，一种包袱。只是他自己，只是Jason。

他的手指抚摸着他。他手很温暖，Jason克制不住地将脸埋在他手里长长地呻吟一声，感觉那么好。

“你病了，”蝙蝠侠对他说。

Jason在这控诉之下紧张起来，但是Bruce的声音很软，甚至是温柔的、关切的。“你不是真的想这么说。是因为你血管里都是这种药。但我会帮你，我们能解决问题的。我保证。”

有那么一会儿他不明白Bruce为什么这么说。Jason和他对视，意识到不得不和他们中的任何一个人上床这件事是怎样深深折磨着Bruce。他每一寸紧绷、哀鸣着的肌肉都在彰显着他有多么痛苦，而他能为自己找到的唯一借口就是将此事视为一种保护，像是……他是在保护他的孩子们，帮助他们。

Jason立刻判断出Bruce的选择是正确的。他不确定Tim Drake能够承受这些。

但如果这就是代价，如果Bruce需要这个小小的谎言才能做到，Jason也愿意陪他演上一出。现下没有什么事情是他不愿意做的。

“没错……”他安抚道，臀部碾向Bruce。他不需要假装就已经饥渴难耐，像是发烧一样哆嗦着。“没错，我生病了。你得帮我。求你了，帮帮我。”

他半心半意地想问Bruce愿不愿意替他吸出来；仅仅是一个想法就让他的阴茎抽动。但他还是不敢，他不希望毁掉这个。他如此渴求，几乎要吓到自己。他爱这个，Bruce表现出来好像他在乎的样子，无法自拔。

Bruce从喉咙里发出一声赞许的声音，正是Jason此时此刻需要听到的。他的手指滑过Jason的嘴唇，在Jason将他含进唇间的时候倒吸了一口气。

“头罩，”他冲口而出，几乎无法自控。几乎。他仍然控制着自己，Jaosn能分辨出来。

他停下吮吸Bruce的手指，只为了组织出一句祈求，“叫我Jason，求你，我不在乎他知道，我想要。”

年长的男人严厉地看了他一眼，他手指的触抚粗糙了些。“你不许说出我的名字，”他急促地说，“从头到尾都不许，无论发生生么，明白了吗？”他顿了顿，舔着自己的嘴唇，“Jason？”

“明白，长官。”Jason递给他一个湿漉漉的、驯服的微笑。“不会的，我保证。”

Bruce满意地点点头，然后Jason差点惊呼出声。Bruce双手抓住他的屁股将他抬起来压在墙上，疾风骤雨般亲吻起来。 

Bruce Wayne是个伟大的接吻者。毋庸置疑，他必须是的。风流倜傥*是他人格特征的一部分。当他亲吻某人的时候，他必须让他们感到无处躲藏，让他们感到自己至关重要。亲吻他的人必须感到自己是特殊的，性感，被人渴求。因为Bruce必须保证他床上的人心满意足，不会察觉任何异常之处。

Jason对此一清二楚，但是Bruce的技巧仍然让他完全无法思考，让他的脉搏狂奔疾驰，他的双球饱受折磨，悸动不已。他能听到自己发出愤怒而饥渴的声音。他的膝盖软得像是面条。他是个高个子，没有几个人能像这样掌握他，但蝙蝠侠就可以。

更让他欣喜的是，他能感到对方的控制力逐渐崩溃。亲吻更急迫、更有侵略性、实实在在。他就像能隔着制服刺穿他一样将臀部戳到他身上。Jason突然意识到正是Bruce在经历着这一切，欲火中烧，不顾一切地想要得到释放，正和他自己一模一样。

“操我，”他呼吸不稳地说，用脸颊磨蹭着另一个人胸前的蝙蝠标志。这个想法让他既害怕又兴奋，但他已经有足够的勇气提出来。“来吧，我知道你想要，我能感觉到——”

Bruce让他失望了。

“不——不行。”

他的声音颤抖着，但双手仍然稳定地扶在Jason双腿中间，轻柔地按揉着他大腿内侧，然后摸上他的腰带。

Jason一动也不敢动。这一切感觉如此的不真实，他几乎要以为一切都会随着他的一次呼吸而烟消云散。而且他是如此敏感，几乎就要射在Bruce的手上。他想要。但他不想要如此。暂时。

Bruce好像感觉到他的紧张。“没关系，”他轻声低语，Jason想起他的声音虽然粗哑，但也可以那么温暖。“我会照顾好你。”

Jason无法抑制地呻吟出来，Bruce的手来到他抽动而疼痛的阴茎。它被他的前液弄得一篇粘腻，他感觉自己已经勃起了几个小时了。也许事实就是如此，他几乎想为弄脏蝙蝠侠的手而道歉，但他能发出的全部呻吟就是一句半呛在喉咙里的“——n，上帝——”

“很好，”Bruce听起来非常赞许，只有一点点被欲望折磨的疯狂。他的拇指擦过他湿润敏感的头部。“做的不错。很快就会结束。你会知道的。”

Jason抽泣了一声。年长者的手掌整个包裹住他的勃起，富有经验的灵活双手挑动着他。

“慢一点，”他说，“你——你慢一点。”他不想如此快地结束，如果Bruce再这样下去的话他肯定坚持不住的，但他却无法对Bruce解释这一点。“你弄痛我了。”他说了个谎。

Bruce放开了他，让他发出一声小小的呜咽。“抱歉，”他听起来是真心的。“等一下。”

“什——”

他看着Bruce走开，在祭坛床边上的一堆玻璃瓶和细颈瓶中翻找一通。他拿回来一只装着润滑芳香液体的瓶子，在手指上抹了一层，才继续之前的工作。

“……好一点吗？”

“我——嗯——”Jason重重咬住自己的嘴唇，一开始的感觉就很好，而现在这已经成了纯粹的折磨。他完全疯掉了。之前的数个小时，他迫切地想要释放出来，现在他根本阻止不了自己试图尽可能延长这一场的时间。而Bruce越来越用力地揉捏着他，想让他尽快射出来。难以想象在这样的情况下，他们还是会走到相互抗争的境地。

在他撸动Jason的时候一直紧盯着他的双眼。如果对方不是Bruce的话必然会非常奇怪，但他却被他迷住。Bruce对此一清二楚。

“你真的想让我，”他咆哮道，“操你吗？”

他完全清楚自己的声音听起来是什么样。他的嗓音被精确计算，双眼却不能自抑地追随着Jason的扭动和喘息。

“我——是——是的——”

Bruce倾身向他，嘴唇贴向他的耳廓。“是你吧，对吗？那时候洗衣篮里我丢失的衣服。穿过的衣服。是你。”

Jason甚至不能明白他怎么还能脸红，他全身的血液好像都冲向下身了。“不——不是我——”

“你在撒谎。”Bruce用力挤压着他，他疼出了眼泪。“我能看出来你在撒谎，Jason。”

“是我……”那是他，当然是他。“对不起……我……对不起……”

他不觉得抱歉。他对此毫无愧疚。那完全值得，他射在那些偷来的脏衣服里的每一滴精液都值得，但Bruce的言语听起来那么好。

Bruce冲他咆哮，将一个坚硬、粗暴的吻印在他唇上，手上动作不停。“别道歉，”他说，语调残忍，每一个字都伴随着一次撸动。“这就是你，一个小偷，肮脏的小偷。”

“啊！”

那成功了。那让他缴械投降。

他的臀部猛地向前抽动了最后一次，他的腿双腿完全力竭了，他只能感到自己全身的神经末梢原始、赤裸着颤抖不已，然后他达到了高潮。Bruce的动作和他的语气相悖，紧紧地抱着他，亲密无间，充满耐心，直到他渐渐平静下来。

这不过是一次手活，但它来自蝙蝠侠。毕竟，这是一场无与伦比的手活。

有那么一会，空气温柔而脆弱。他们停留在对方双臂之间。直到Jason滑落到自己双膝上，正对着Bruce。一半是因为他无法支撑，一半是刻意为之。

Bruce怀疑地看着他。“你在做什么？”当Jason偎向他的腰带中间的时候他这样问道。

“到你了，”Jason喘着气回答。他还没有回复到足以组织更长的句子。Bruce不高兴地畏缩了一下，显然还在害怕这部分。

Jason抬起脸看向他，像是祈求一样跪在膝盖上。“我的嘴，”他厉声说，“用我的嘴。求你，求你了？”

Bruce紧紧抿住了嘴唇。他还在挣扎，但他双腿之间的勃起并没有消褪的趋势。最后他说，“……不是这样脱的。让我来。”

Jason可以保证他紧盯着Bruce暴露在外的阴茎至少有一分钟——每一点都和他想象的一样完美至极，直到站着的人尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“所以——”Bruce说，他后面的话全部淹没在一片拖长而发抖的吸气声中，因为Jason突然伸出舌头舔过了他的整个阴茎，在头部吻了一下（他一直都想吻他那里），然后让他滑进他的嘴里。

他甚至尝起来的味道都很棒，或者Jason只是疯了。

想让他全部进来并不容易，Jason尝试吮吸了几下，唇边溢出几声被呛住的声音，然后他设法全部含住了他。他包裹着他上上下下地滑动，发出稳定而满足的哼声。Bruce的手就在那儿，一只手抚摸着他的脖颈，另一只手插入他潮湿柔润的黑发，轻轻推他向前，鼓励着他。他犹豫着戳刺了一下，小心翼翼，像害怕打碎什么，随后他的戳刺就变得有力起来，更猛烈，更快速。几分钟过后，他已经抓住Jason的头发，用力将自己的阴茎撞进他喉咙里。Jason带着愉悦听见Bruce喃喃着他的名字，再一次，又一次，直到他的声音变得破碎——

直到他突然冷静地说，“Jason。”

Jason让他从嘴里抽出去，抬头看向他。他一点也不喜欢离开他的阴茎。他的眼神朦胧，嘴唇肿胀发红，感觉自己就像是在高烧的梦境中战栗。“怎么？”

Bruce低头看向他，眼中带着同样的茫然。他用忍耐而安抚的声音解释道，“我没法这样……释放。我不是个青少年，只靠口交的刺激是很难达到高潮的。”

“……哦，那。”Jason对视回去，仍然迫切地想要取悦他，但却不知道该怎么做。Bruce不愿意操他，而这又不起作用，所以……“那……那你想要我怎么做？”

一个下流而甜美的表情掠过Bruce的脸。

他看上去有一点点心烦意乱，却并不严酷粗暴，他抓住Jason的头发，“你做的很棒，”他对他说，用另一只手握住住他的坚挺。“保持不动，张开你的嘴。”他之前已经接受了足够的刺激，再用上技巧撸动自己，没多久就达到了顶峰。Jason仿佛被折磨一样发出一声急促的呜咽，将Bruce射进他嘴里的东西全都咽了下去。

他根本没打算这样做，但他就是做了。他咽下了全部。

他意识到的下一件事是Bruce递给他一块手帕。“给。”他的声音听起来非常平静，还有一点尴尬。

然后另一件递到他手里，“还有这个。”

Jason看着它，发出一声大笑。那是一片薄荷糖，上面还刻着一个小小的蝙蝠。“天啊，”他笑着说，从眼角抹掉一滴眼泪。“我从来没见过这些。是你的新装备？”

“不是我的主意，”Bruce嘟哝着，“Alfred做的。以防我需要短时间内转换身份。”

或者是你刚刚吞下别人的精液，显然。Jason把糖塞进嘴里。“哦，好吃！”

Bruce的阴影落在他身上，他意识到他坐在地上流口水的时候，年长者已经重新穿好了制服。他向他伸来一只戴着手套的手。“站起来，来吧。”

他其实自己可以站起来，但是无论如何，还是握住了他的手。这感觉很不错。

他局促地拍了拍身上的尘土，Bruce走开了，又变成那个思绪重重、不拘言笑的人。不过很快，他又轻声说，“谢谢你把它变得……”他停顿了一会儿，寻找合适的词句，“你让它容易了点。”

Jason耸耸肩，不愿表现出受宠若惊的样子。“呃，这就是我，”他窘迫地说。“所以，你知道的，下一次再有变态坏蛋把你锁在他的性爱地牢里，你知道能喊谁来帮忙了。”

Bruce没有笑，他还是不愿看向他。但是这一次，这刻意的忽视看起来是正常的，像是，做爱后的慌乱，而不是什么残忍和漠视的表现。Jason饶有兴趣地观察着他，与此同时活动着自己的右手。“我对你说的那些话，”他几乎是忸怩地低声道，“说你……卑下。肮脏。我希望你知道我不是那个意思，我从未那样想过。而且永远也不会。”他向他的方向迅速地扫视了一眼。“我那么说只是因为你看起来喜欢。”

Jason给了他一个戏弄的笑，用舌头将薄荷糖在嘴里顶了一圈。“当然。我喜欢。”

Bruce的嘴唇抽了抽，但是克制自己没有评论。他向Jason转过身来，双眼注视着他。他把一只手放在Jason肩膀上捏了捏。“你很不错，”他说。

Jason感到自己的脸颊热了起来，“什么，床技？”

Bruce责备而温和地看了他一眼。“一个优秀的人，”他纠正道。“你是个好人，Jason。”然后他几乎是压不住嘴角的微笑，“另一件，没错，也不错。”

那些评论让Jason的胸腔充满骄傲。“多谢。”他几乎想要求Bruce再亲吻他一次，不过Bruce肯定不会同意了。现在他可以接受这个。也许蝙蝠侠是对的。也许Jason的确是病了，也许他确实需要摆脱身体里的毒液，虽然那些毒液和Kinkster的催情药并无关系。

不过他还是想要点别的。一个象征物，一块纪念币，也许一座奖杯。

“嘿，”他咬了咬嘴唇。“我能再要一颗薄荷糖吗？我挺喜欢那个的。”

Bruce给了他一个歪歪扭扭的微笑，伸手到口袋里抓了一把糖。“都给你，”他说，“你应得的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 原文是panty-dropper，urban dictionary的解释是“如此的英俊、富有、或有其他才能，以至于女人看到他就会掉下内裤”，这个词实在是太妙了，可惜没有找到中文对应


End file.
